fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Naturality Pretty Cure
Naturality Pretty Cure is the 24th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the first series of the fourth generation. This series has a nature theme. Story Tulip Hanazakari was watching her flowers bloom as it was blooming season, but all of a sudden, they died. She gets water and tries to pour it on the flowers, but still no sign of life. She sees Wicked, an evil humanoid bull made from the anger or regrets of mankind. Sakura, a small butterfly-shaped fairy tells Tulip to transform into Cure Tulip. Tulip fights Wicked (who was wounded from his battle with Cure Rose though he defeated her), but she loses. She was almost killed, but Wicked decided to spare her. Tulip went to school later that day, still sad about her flowers dying. A girl named Sunny Kisora cheers her up singing her favorite song but even that couldn't cheer her spirits. The Wicked Ones attack again, but Sunny joins Tulip in becoming a Cure and turns into Cure Sunflower. They take on Wicked and after a long battle, they were successful in having Wicked retreat from Earth (though he was in his weakened form again), making the flowers bloom radiantly again in Sakushi. Now Tulip and Sunflower have to find two other Cures who will protect the Earth and Characters Pretty Cure [[Tulip Hanazakari|'Tulip Hanazakari']] / Cure Tulip Intro: "The flower that symbolizes of happiness and love, Cure Tulip!" Attack: Pink Tulip Ring, Lovely Flower Storm Item: Pink Petal Wand A nice, quiet 13 year old girl who loves gardening her flowers. She dreams of being a park ranger. She is a peacemaker whenever someone gets in a fight, but If someone hurts her friends, she becomes angry and wants to beat up the person who hurts her friend. She is an idol singer, albeit an amateur one. Her alter-ego is Cure Tulip, and her theme colors are Light Pink and Black. [[Sunny Kisora|'Sunny Kisora']] / Cure Sunflower Intro: "The flower that symbolizes of radiance, Cure Sunflower!" Attack: Yellow Sunflower Ring, Lovely Flower Storm Item: Yellow Petal Wand A loud, cheerful 13 year old girl who quickly befriends Tulip. She and her family lives in the rural area of Sakushi and enjoys riding horses. She is also a third-generation teacher of the famous Kisora Dojo. As she does with Tulip, she cheers everyone up in the worst situations with her smile. She has a bold personality, but it sometimes gets her in hot water, with her teachers, parents, and in one episode, the police. Her alter-ego is Cure Sunflower, and her theme colors are Yellow and Black. [[Daisy Hanasaki|'Daisy Hanasaki']] / Cure Daisy Intro: "The flower that symbolizes faith, Cure Daisy!" Attack: White Daisy Ring, Lovely Flower Storm Item: White Petal Wand Sunny's friend and an aspiring chef. She is half-Japanese, half-Chinese. She is 12 years old. Her father died of a freak accident in the kitchen. In episode 3, we learn she is clumsy when it comes to making decisions by herself. She is Health club president at Sakushi Junior High School. Her 'rival' is Shinya Abe, who she trains with, competes with, and teams up in their cooking contests. Her alter-ego is Cure Tulip, and her theme colors are White and Purple. [[Kaori Rose|'Kaori Rose']] / Black Rose / Cure Rose Intro: "The flower that symbolizes love, Cure Rose!" Attack: Red Rose Ring, Lovely Flower Storm Item: Red Petal Wand A lonely girl who boys seem to not notice her, even when she dresses nice. She becomes a whole different, confident character in her Cure form. When they do notice her, it's because she acts clumsily. She forgets people's names or confuses them with someone else. She was the first to be a Cure, and she fought Wicked hard, but she lost and failed to defend the Sacred Seeds and was turned into Black Rose, where she became a cruel, mean person. She doesn't believe that Tulip and co. can vanquish The Wicked Ones, even when they purified her back to normal, but upon seeing them fight more, she began to believe, and she joins the team and becomes the leader of the Naturality Pretty Cure. Her alter-egos are Black Rose (when she is evil) and Cure Rose (when she turns good), and her theme color is Black and Green as Black Rose and Red and Green as Cure Rose. Mascot [[Sakura (Naturality)|'Sakura']] A butterfly fairy who escaped from the Flower Well after Cure Rose lost to Wicked. She used to be best friends with Kaori until she turned evil. The Wicked Ones [[Wicked|'Wicked']] The main antagonist who hates flowers and wants to destroy them all. He looks like a dark brown humanoid bull/minotaur. He replaces Black Rose as the antagonist the Pretty Cure fight in the second half of the series. Black Rose When Cure Rose was defeated, Wicked took a dead rose and used it to turn Cure Rose to Black Rose. She is the antagonist for the first half of the series. [[Shibomu|'Shibomu']] The monsters that Black Rose creates out of a dead flower. Items [[Flower Halo|'Flower Halo']] The transformation item of the Cures. To activate it, the Cures shout "Pretty Cure Naturality Stream!" [[Sacred Seeds|'Sacred Seeds']] The seeds in the Flower Well that serves as the life blood of all flowers on Earth. If they were damaged, there would never be flowers growing again. [[Petal Wands|'Petal Wands']] The attack items of the Cures. Locations [[Sakushi|'Sakushi']] The city where the story takes place. * Sakushi Junior High School - The only junior high school in the city. * Kisora Dojo - A small but successful dojo which teaches many marial arts [[Flower Well|'Flower Well']] The home of Sakura and the home of flowers in general. Episodes 1: "Let the blooming adventures begin! Cure Tulip and Cure Sunflower are born" 2: "Black Rose Shooter" 3: "Oopsy-Daisy, Hanasaki's comedy of mistakes" 4: "The way of the Kisora" 5: "The story of the Flower Well" Trivia *This series, like other fourth generation series, will have around 30 episodes unlike the first three which have around 40-41. *Sunny is like Itsuki, a yellow Cure who has a family dojo. Itsuki is gentle, while Sunny has a braggadocio personality. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Naturality Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Nature Themed Series